1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an LED is widely used as a light source because it has a number of advantages such as low power consumption and high brightness.
In particular, the LED is being adopted as a backlight unit for lighting devices and liquid crystal displays (LCD). LED is provided in the form of package which is easily mounted on various devices such as a lighting device and so on. An LED package should not only protect the LED and have a connection structure with devices, but also should have a heat dissipation function for dissipating heat generated from the LED.
The heat dissipation performance is a package condition which is considered to be important in backlight units for lighting device and LCD, which require a high-power LED.
That is, the performance and lifespan of the LED in the LED package may exponentially decrease, as the operation temperature thereof increases. When the operation temperature of the LED increases to more than predetermined temperature, the package may discolor. Therefore, the heat generated from the LED should be dissipated so that the operation temperature should be optimally maintained.
Accordingly, a variety of researches on LED packages have been recently conducted, in order to expand the lifespan of the LED packages by simplifying the structure and enhancing the heat dissipation performance.